Exposure
by Leeni B
Summary: Vampires,Alice,Emmett,Bella just nearly escaped NewYork with their secret.following Alice's visions of a veggitarian vamp family,they head 4 forks.There they meet The Cullens.But will Edward & Bella's constant bickering cost the family their life?BE,AJ,RE
1. New York

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I just own the plot of Exposure.**

APOV

Bella had been irritated for days. Emmett and I, of course had no idea why and we knew better than to ask. Bella would tell us when she was ready. I didn't need my visions to know that. However, then I saw it. And suddenly asking Bella couldn't wait any longer.

I told Emmett first. He needed to know, I would need him on my side, if I was to save us all from what was about to happen.

'Bella?' I called, trying to find out where she was.

'Over here,' she replied.

Emmett and I glided gracefully over to where Bella was sitting to find her watching the news. I'm sure that was when Emmett clued in for real, Bella never watched the news. That's when I noticed her eyes, they were a dim goldy-garnet hue, dim, but strong.

'Bella whats going on I demanded immediately.

'Nothing.'

'C'mon Bells,' Emmett said, 'Alice had a vision, we need to know.'

Suddenly Bella got up and walked to the window, it seemed as if she was trying to decide on how to tell us.

'I haven't hunted in a month you know.' She finally said.

Emmett and I were confused, but at least Emmett managed to speak up.

'That's impossible Bella, your eyes, they're the same as last time you hunted.'

'I know, I used my power to block all my instincts,' Bella explained as if it were obvious.

And it was actually, as soon as I saw her eyes I should have known. You see Bella's power is to block all vampiric instinct and powers, she could even block werewolf instinct if she wanted to. Very handy. But that didn't matter right now, I was suddenly very angry.

'Bella! How could you? You've made yourself so vulnerable. If someone was to break through that door right now you could be killed. Or if you lost control…'

I didn't even want to think about it, the thought of what one very hungry vampire could do in a big city like New York was terrifying, even for a vampire. Bella could expose us all. Would expose us all, if my vision came true.

EmPOV

'Bella why would you starve yourself like that in the first place!?' I asked sternly.

'Look out the window.' Bella said quickly and quietly.

'Bella, we live in Manhatten, all I'm going to see if I look out the windows is cars, apartments and people.'

'Exactly, apartments and people.'

As soon as Bella said that Alice went to look out the window.

'Oh my God!' she screamed.

Bella didn't seem shocked at all, as if she had been expecting Alice's reaction all along. However, I was completely confused, again.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I can't believe it. Why did I not see it?' Alice was completely shocked.

I had never seen her like this before, even Bella, who obviously knew what Alice was talking about, was beginning to look scared.

'What?' I asked, still confused.

'Th-those kids.' Alice stuttered.

'I know.' Bella said, speaking extremely quietly this time.

'What!' I said again, this time shouting slightly.

'They're watching us.' Alice whispered.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or characters. I just own the plot of Exposure.**

APOV

For awhile everything was quiet. There was nothing that we could say, and Bella wouldn't bother.

'We should stay here.' I finally managed to say.

'Alice, that's a bad idea, you know your vision. The Volturi will kill us if we don't do something about _them.' _Emmett said, practically spitting the last word out as if it were human food.

'Em, they're kids. I'm sure they've already mentioned the strange people that live across the street, who move too fast, don't sleep and never eat. If they go missing or if something happens to them, we're sure to be investigated.' I lectured.

Bella silently agreed and then to my great, surprise spoke up.

'The children remain left alone but we need to escape the city, I don't know how much longer I can block my instincts.'

I nodded, but of course, Emmett being Emmett, groaned.

'Can we at least break their telescope!?' He whined.

'No!' Bella and I scolded.

'Well than what do we do Miss. Know-It-All!' Emmett said, sounding irritated.

'I don't know.' I murmured silently

Now this really bugged me, I prided myself on being the know-it-all girl of the family. I was the phycic after all.

BPOV

Well maybe Alice didn't know what to do, but I certainly did…for once.

I had been planning it out for weeks. What to do and how to do it. The control was immensely hard, I had never held my instinct back for so long before.But I needed to seem normal, human even. I had the control I just needed to find it. After awhile, it became easier and I soon realised I was good at it. It actually got to the point where I no longer had a lust for blood and I was able to eat human food without having that bitter taste left in my mouth. The only problem was, I couldn't go outside. I was too vulnerable.

I finally decided to speak up and reveal my plan. 'I know a way, but we will have to go against all we know. Okay?'

'Yes, of course.' Alice said immediately.

I then turned to Emmett because he hadn't said anything yet. Alice nudged him.

'Umm..sure. Yeah, whatever.' He mumbled as soon as he realized we were waiting.

I then turned around to face my pixie-like sister.

'Okay, first things first Alice, what time are they going to bed at?' I asked

Emmett just looked confused again, but Alice understood what I meant. I saw a smile creep onto her small face before she began to rake her mind for visions.

Two minutes later , Alice's eyes shot open. 'Their mother wants them in bed by 9, but they plan to stay up watching us until 9:30.' Alice frowned, she disliked this as much as I did. 'Afterwards, they'll lie in their beds talking about what they observed until all of them are asleep, the last falling asleep by about 10:30.'

Perfect, I thought. We would have all the time we needed and more.

_**Okay so that's it for the second chapter hope you liked it! **_

_**Thanks to Lacrymosa Wolf and live4ever for the reviews.**_

_**I'm gonna be on Vacation for 3 weeks and I will sadly be computer less. So I won't be able to post more, but im gonna try and write a bunch more chapters. **_

_**Don't forget to review! **_

_**Thx,**_

_**Leeni .B.**_


	3. Preparing to Leave

_**Ok so I'm super sorry this took so long it's just vacation for three weeks, writer's block and I lost my notebook with the third chapter. So some pretty stinky luck, but my sister's bday is coming up and for her birthday she says she just wants me to finish this story for her. So yeah.**_

_**So here it goes**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE AND O GOD I HAVE TO SAY BREAKING DAWN NOW TOO, DON'T I? WELL I DON'T OWN BREAKING DAWN EITHER, NOT TO MENTION ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORYLINE. I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY; EXPOSURE.**_

_BPOV_

'_Okay, first things first Alice, what time are they going to bed at?__'__ I asked_

_Emmett just looked confused again, but Alice understood what I meant. I saw a smile creep onto her small face before she began to rake her mind for visions._

_Two minutes later , Alice__'__s eyes shot open. __'__Their mother wants them in bed by 9, but they plan to stay up watching us until 9:30.__'__ Alice frowned, she disliked this as much as I did. __'__Afterwards, they__'__ll lie in their beds talking about what they observed until all of them are asleep, the last falling asleep by about 10:30.__'_

_Perfect, I thought. We would have all the time we needed and more._

EmPOV

Bella had been standing still for quite a while looking fairly pleased with herself and Alice had a humongous grin plastered on her face too.

'Okay what do you two both know that I don't!' I shouted angrily.

'Oh, relax for one minute would you Emmett. Everything is going to be fine, Bella's plan is brilliant.' Alice lectured me.

I gave in quickly, knowing this was the better idea considering we were being watched.

'Fine,' I said rolling my eyes, 'what do I have to do?'

'For you Emmett, Bella decided it would be best if you just stuck with your usual routine of playing video games.' Alice told me.

'But just stick to Mario Kart for tonight. Okay?' Bella continued.

I laughed and then nodded, of course Bella and Alice wouldn't want me playing my usual video games. They were all games that involved killing the humans and me eventually shouting _die human die_ numerous amounts of times.

'Alice, you can just-'

'Read magazines and paint my nails. Got it, I totally can handle that Bells.' Alice said as she smiled kindly at Bella.

'Okay then, Emmett a tip, you should get up and make popcorn at one point and Alice make tea for yourself. I'm not saying you actually have to eat or drink those things, just make it look like you are. I'll be reading by the window if you need me 'kay. Oh and remember no snarling if you lose Emmett.' Bella advised us.

'Not to mention smashing things.' Alice giggled

'That too.' Bella laughed.

I just glared.

BPOV

'Emmett it's 9:30, go brush your teeth and then pretend to go to sleep in your room. Pack in the meantime, but keep the light off and never stand in front of the window. Alice you should go and begin to remove your make up and take a shower in the other washroom and then do the same.' I said addressing both my brother and sister.

'What about you Bella?' Alice asked me.

'Oh I just want to finish this chapter, then I'll begin packing. I don't have much anyway.' I replied.

'Okey-dokey.' Alice smiled.

_**Okay I don't know about you guys but I am extremely proud of myself. I thought this story was a nowhere story, you know one of those stories that just hits a dead end and there's no way to turn it around. Well I managed to turn it around!! I'm so glad. Hmmmm, maybe it wasn't a dead end after all. Reviews please.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Leeni B.**_


	4. The Most Important Road

_**Okay so I know this is a really really short chapter but its really just a filler. Don't worry there will be more coming very soon. Oh all **__**Flashbacks are in italics.**_

_**Me no own Twilight Saga. Got it? Good.**_

BPOV

Our plan went perfectly. The hardest part was getting Emmett to let Alice drive.

'_I don't understand why Alice should get to drive and her car at that!' Emmett had said._

' _My car is fastest.' Alice had replied simply._

'_Fine, I'll agree to leave my car behind if I can drive.' Emmett grinned defiantly._

_Alice had just turned to me then and said ' your turn Bella.'_

_I realized I had probably looked tortured at that point because Emmett had stopped smiling and was saying; 'what Bella?'_

'_Ummm, well you, uh see, ummm…' I had trailed off._

'_Emmett you get horrible road rage. And your bound to do something stupid tonight that will make you yell , I'm the physic I should know.' Alice had stated._

So Alice had ended up driving us all in her yellow Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren or as she put it, her baby.

APOV

We were on the road headed for Seattle, but Bella and Emmett didn't know that. Not yet at least. They probably wouldn't care anyways, they were happy just to be leaving New York. But I cared, I cared a lot. This was turning out to be the longest and most important road of my life.

_**Okay I hoped you liked this chapter even tho it was super duper short. Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Oh and by accident I put Exposure up twice last time except the other one has only one chapter (the third), how do I take the other one down? Submit Reviews please say the cullens.**_

_**3Leeni B.**_


	5. Thirst and Jasper Whitlock

_**Okay wow I keep getting good reviews, so thanks are in order I think. So thank you. Well next chapter is up, yay!! Enjoy and once again Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me. Tears.**_

_**R&R. Thanks!! **__**J**___

BPOV

'Alice, I need to hunt. I can't use my power on myself much longer, I'm exhausted.' I said, trying to put as much emphasis into the sentence as possible.

'Yeah Al, Bells is looking pretty bad. We need to stop soon.' Emmett added for me.

'Well we're almost in Cleveland, can she wait that long?'

'No, I don't think so. She's too thirsty already, if we wait till Cleveland, well she won't be controllable Alice. She'll tear the place apart.'

I was upset they thought this of me, but it was true I was way too thirsty. It was halfway through this thought, that I felt Alice pull the car over and Emmett still restraining me open the door.

EmPOV

We had just finished hunting and Bella was in a much cheerier mood, Alice was being impatient as ever, though I had no clue why and neither did Bella. We shrugged it off though as we hopped back into the car. We were half way to Toledo when Bella spoke up for the first time since we had hunted.

'Alice what's the matter?'

'Nothing, nothing at all.' Alice smiled brightly, humming to herself.

Bella seemed satisfied with that as an answer, but now I was intrigued and Alice's happy façade wasn't going to do it for me. I was about to ask my question when Alice interrupted me.

'Don't you dare Emmett and for your information it is not a façade. It's real happiness, you should know that by now. You've certainly lived with me long enough!'

'Stupid physic pixie,'I muttered. Bella just laughed and Alice smirked.

'Well then what are you so happy about Al?' Bells asked, curious as ever.

'Well if you really must know there is this diner in Seattle-'

'A diner! Alice your excited about a diner?' I said trying to hold my laughter in.

'No,' Alice started sounding annoyed, 'I'm excited about meeting Jasper Whitlock.'

'Jasper Whitlock? Who the hell is that?' I asked while dodging Alice before she could slap me.

'That is for me to know and you to find out!' Alice said defiantly.

'But your going to tell Bella.' I protested

' Well I don't see Bella laughing!'

'That's not fair!'

'Oh stop whining Emmett.'

_**Okay short again I know , but hey there is another chapter coming soon and pretty soon Jasper will be more of character, just to let all you Jalice fans out there know.Oh and if you think the ending of this chapter was kind of etchy please tell me cuz I wasn't sure. So thanks again and Please review!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Leeni B.**_


	6. The Vision

_**Okay so I still don't own twilight. Sad right? Ya I know. But that's a disclaimer for you. Okay so everything in italics is Alice's vision. Enjoy.**_

APOV

_My brain guided me towards a large Victorian-style house in the middle of a forest. I saw it and immediately felt at home, so I entered the strange place. The inside was lavishly decorated, probably by a professional I thought, but something else told me otherwise. Suddenly the scents of the place hit me. Vampires. I silently laughed to myself, no wonder I felt safe here. Then the voices came and they were approaching fast. A male and a female. I watched them as they entered the room, knowing they wouldn't see me._

'_Ughhhhh! Stay out of my head Edward and I mean it or that precious piano of yours is going out the window!' The female said, she had blonde long wavy hair, looked about nineteen and had strange gold eyes and she looked angry. _

'_Trust me Rosalie, I would __love__ to be able to stay out of your head but it is not really in my control.' Edward replied calmly, he had messy bronze hair, looked about seventeen and had the same strange gold eyes. He looked as calm as his voice sounded._

_Rosalie growled and then exited the beautiful house slamming the door. Another female was coming down the stairs quickly. She had a heart shaped face with long wavy caramel coloured hair and once again those strange gold eyes. She looked at Edward menacingly and he immediately said 'Rosalie, not me.'_

'_Oh I really wish she would stop doing that. She's going to break the frame one of these days.' The new female said in a soft tone that matched her facial structure._

_At that very moment the hinges on the door broke, but the new female rushed to the door just in time to catch it. _

'_Rosalie again?' A new male voice said behind me. I turned around just as Edward was nodding._

'_Need a hand Esme dear?' The new male said._

'_Yes that would be nice Carlisle.' Esme replied._

And then the vision ended.

BPOV

' What did you see?' I asked Alice

' Probably Jasper Whitlock again.' Emmett sniggered.

' Shut up Emmett. This could be important.' I said urging Alice to go on.

' I saw where we're going after Seattle.'

_**Yay the Cullens have entered!! New chapter will be up soon. Please review.**_

_**LOVE **__**J**___

_**LEENI B.**_


	7. Cruel Joke and A Vision

**_Please read my authors note at bottom of page very important. R&R thanks_**

**_I do not own the twilight saga, stephenie meyer does._**

EmPOV

This trip or escape, whatever it is was getting boring. When we weren't talking about the mysterious coven Alice had seen in her vision, we were speaking of Seattle and Jasper Whitlock and if not that Alice was describing her thoughts on what our new wardrobes should look like. Alice's favourite topic of was of course 'the famous Jasper Whitlock' as Bella and I had nicknamed him, Bella preferred to talk of the coven that lived in someplace in Washington. (Alice had only had one vision since her first but it was blurry apparently and had only given us enough information so that we knew the general direction.) And than there were days like today when Alice just couldn't help but prattle on about the shopping possibilities. These days were the worst by far.

BPOV

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh! Alice was going on and on about shopping… again. Right now I was really hoping visions for Alice would come more often once we got closer to Seattle. That would keep her mind on other things for while at least, but for now I would have to distract her myself.

'So, Alice any visions about _'the famous Jasper Whitlock' _lately?' I asked pointing the conversation into a more interesting direction.

'No, nothing.' Alice frowned.

'Well maybe someone lit him on fire?' Emmett joked carelessly.

At that Alice began hissing out several strings of profanitys at Emmett while I hit him in the head, hard, for his utter rudeness. After Emmett had gotten what he rightfully deserved, I went straight to comforting Alice. Who was silently sobbing by now.

' Alice? Alice are you okay?' I questioned her softly.

'Bella,' she whispered, 'what if it's true, what if someone did light him on fire or worse! What if The Volturi got him?'

'Al, nothing happened to him--'

But before I could finish my sentence Alice was in the midst of a vision, and for her sake I hoped it was of Jasper.

APOV

_It was twilight in Seattle. It was beautiful, not vampire beautiful but close enough that it was the most breathtaking human sight I had seen in a long time. And to top everything off I was standing in front of a diner. And I had the feeling this was no regular diner, well not for me at least, I had the weirdest feeling that something special was going to happen here. Which was probably why I entered regardless of my black eyes. As I entered inside I noticed an empty booth and an empty seat at the counter, something told me not to go to the booth but to sit at the counter where several humans sat already. The booth was the better idea I knew it but I also knew for some strange reason I would regret sitting there because that seat was somebody else's, somebody important. _

_Several hours later it was raining and I was waiting though I had no idea why. Then I heard the bell that hung above the door ring, for the third time this evening, I had been well aware of it since I entered, looking towards the door every time someone came as if I was waiting for someone and who knows, maybe I was. So once again for the fourth time since I had taken risky shelter here, I looked towards the door hopeful for some reason. As soon as I saw the pale skinned, coal black eyed man enter I felt alight with happiness. And even more so as I hopped down from the stool by the counter and approached him. He looked shocked but calmed considerably after searching my eyes for a moment._

'_I've been waiting for a long time for you.' I said suddenly._

'_I'm sorry ma'am' he replied ducking his head like a proper southern gentleman._

I then could suddenly hear Bella and Emmett, and I knew my vision was over.

'Alice, Alice!' Emmett shouted nearly, while shaking me, trying to me out of my trance I suppose.

'Leave her be Em, let the vision finish itself.' Bella scolded.

'It's Jasper, he's fine. He's really fine Bells!!!' I said seemingly out of nowhere.

'That's great Al.' Bella replied, smiling.

' Thanks for hitting Em anyway though Bella.' I smirked

'Anytime.' She answered laughing slightly.

And for the thousandth time this 'trip' Emmett just glared.

_**Okay so well it's been a while since I last wrote, school and stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I will not be posting another chapter for a while due to the fact I am banned from the computer and my parents think I'm doing H/W on the computer right now.**_

_**My apoligies **_

_**Leeni .B.**_


	8. Jasper and Alice

**Okay so I haven't written in ages for anything. But not writing the rest of exposure has to be my biggest regret. So since its summer and I finally have some time, I'm going to try my hardest to finish this. Please forgive me. **

**So once again I own nothing of the Twilight Saga (movies or books) however I do own this storyline and Stephanie honey, you will never take that away from me. (Evil laughter follows)**

APOV

I entered the diner slowly even though my eyes were jet black, just as it had been in my vision. Emmett and Bella waited in the car parked several blocks away. I was not about to alert Jasper that there was more than one vampire in the area. So I waited for hours on the stool that seemed too had been reserved especially for me. Every time the bell rung that hung above the door I turned my head in eager anticipation. I raked through my head for a vision that would tell me exactly what time he would enter the diner at. Nothing came, nothing was there. His time of entrance was clearly something even I was not meant to know. Every time another human entered keeping my control became harder. In situations like this I wished I could have Bella's gift. Screw the visions; I'd give the knowledge of the future away to stay longer in this diner, to better my chance of meeting him. I turned to look at the booth now, his booth – the single one that remained empty, maybe I had missed him coming in, after all vampires were swift. I knew that fact extremely well. That was when the bell rang one last time and I knew that if it was another human, I would have to leave.

JPOV

I entered the diner, tired of running from my past and sick of the rain. Despite the fact I was near starved, it seemed like a good idea to come in here. Like entering this particular place would be the best possible thing I could do for my life. It made no sense but I did it anyway, I had been reckless before, one more time wouldn't kill me.

As I entered, I immediately smelt human blood, realizing how much of a bad idea this was, I began to turn around but when I spotted an empty booth something stopped me. It was like destiny had finally found me and it was clearly telling me I had to sit in that booth if only for a second. As I sat down a petite girl who had been sitting at the counter began to approach, it didn't take long for me to realize that she herself was also a vampire. I knew I couldn't attack inside, though this girl didn't seem like she wished to attack. She was smiling and her emotions seemed rather peaceful and joyous.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time," she said.

She wasn't going to attack; I knew that now but was still hesitant for some reason. However I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Was all I managed to utter.

**Okay so I know my latest chapter was short but there's another one coming soon! This is my summer project so it will get finished! Hope you liked it.**

**Once again,**

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**


	9. Red Eye

**Okay just like I promised a brand new chapter. See I'm updating! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline of Exposure. The Twilight Saga and all it's characters belong to Miss Meyer and perhaps those making the movies, I'm not entirely sure. Any who enjoy!**

JPOV

I was in the car with my Alice and her siblings Bella and Emmett. After very little consideration I had decided to go to Washington with them. Once Alice had explained everything to me, I knew deep in my stone heart that there really was no other choice. The atmosphere was generally rather cheery in the small yellow vehicle, with a hint of annoyance that would occasionally come from Bella or Alice when Emmett would crack a joke they disapproved of. And even though I could feel that annoyance too, Emmett's over all pride that he had managed to annoy his sisters and his joy at making such a funny joke overwhelmed the small sense of annoyance that came from the girls and secretly even Bella and Alice were laughing on the inside. Though they would never show it, personally I think they liked giving their child like giant of a brother that pride. I smiled to my self at this thought, I had finally found my self a good coven. One that wouldn't go starting wars, one where I was happy. Half way through this thought I heard Emmett speak;

"Umm Alice your boyfriend is smiling at nothing, I think you may have found a clinically insane vampire."

"Em shut up," Bella said rolling her eyes.

Alice just hissed, I turned to look at her seeing not my Alice but someone different and I felt it too, this Alice was scared and angry. Ready to retaliate at any moment to whatever was causing this change in her, I realized quickly the problem wasn't Emmett.

BPOV

When I heard Alice hiss I immediately knew something was wrong, she didn't just hiss like that. That wasn't her, she wasn't the type, even if Emmett had just called Jasper clinically insane. It still wasn't like her.

"Al, what is it?" Emmett and I both asked immediately.

We had lived with Alice for centuries and were easily in sync with her emotions, but clearly not as much as Jasper who was already handing her a sketch pad.

"Vision," he murmured quietly.

For some this might not have explained a lot, for us it said everything. I quickly pulled over the car so that Alice could draw out the vision more easily and for sometime we all just watched.

"It's Bella!" I heard Emmett shout as soon as Alice had finished with her picture.

"That is not me! No way, no how."

"Well it certainly does look like you." Jasper whispered quietly.

"It's not Bella," Alice spoke quietly, " her eyes are red and Bella's are gold."

"Still that could change," Emmett spoke softly now. He clearly didn't like the idea of that. None of us did but Emmett and I had known each other longer than Alice and I had. The same person had changed us, we were the first thing the other saw when we woke up as vampires. Whoever had changed us had clearly been expecting a cage match. But Emmett and I were reasonable enough even at that point.

"It won't change, I've seen further than that. I've checked."

"Than who, because I'm really not into people impersonating me."

"Bella, you know who it is, no one else looks this much like you." Alice answered surely but clearly upset at giving me this news. Emmett nodded along.

"No it can't be. She committed suicide."

"In my past suicide usually means vampires' doings." Jasper added in.

"Where is she Alice? We need to find her, let her known I'm okay. Invite her to join us."

"Bella we can't, look at the sketch, look at what she's wearing. Your sister is Volturi now."

**Okay, wow so I just sat and wrote and this story has taken a turn I would never have expected. I don't really know why I decided to put this character in but I think she's going to add something to the suspense element of the story, which is great of course. So I hope you like it and by next chapter either at the end or the beginning I promise they will be in Forks!**

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**


	10. Bella's Story

JPOV

Bella sobbed her silent sobs all day. I could feel her pain yet I had no true idea as to what was going on other than the little Alice and Emmmett knew. But everytime I heard her sobs and felt her pain, I replayed her story in my head. From what they told me Bella and her sister had been very close, twins, but nothing alike. Where Bella was a tame tomboy, Renesmee was adventurous and girly . Emmett had told me that after Bella had 'died', she had kept a close eye on Renesmee. Watching her grow, being her gaurdian angel in a sense. However Renesmee had grown miserable and depressed with out Bella and had seen her only option was to committ suicide. Jumping off a bridge, Alice had seen Renesmee's lifeless body splayed across the forest floor, and had been the one to inform Bella of her sister's passing. Now Alice had been the one to inform Bella of her sister's afterlife and new coven, I could feel it from Alice, she felt guilty for once again having to be the bringer of bad news.

EmPOV

Jasper was giving me a pointed look while nodding his head in Alice's direction. I then realized Alice was crying too. I poked Bella softly on the back, she looked up to see Alice's grief stricken face.

"Al, don't be upset, it's not your fault. I - it was her choice." Bella said, no longer tearful. She seemed determined to make Alice happy again, but Alice still wore a guilty frown.

"Al, if you smile I'll let you pick out my whole wardrobe by yourself and I'll help you choose Emmett and Jasper's."

I laughed at first until I heard the last part. No way in hell would I let Bella and Alice choose my wardrobe.

"Really Bella?" Alice asked hopefully, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"If that's what it's gonna take."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so excited just you wait we'll go to all the best stores in Port Angeles, and maybe even out of state! I'm sure a quick visit to Paris couldn't hurt!" Alice spoke quickly, happy once more at the thought of shopping.

"Wait Bells, you really can't make a promise like that. Jasper and I are gonna pick out our own clothes."

"Emmett, you and Jazz will be going car shopping, I can already see that." Alice told me in a scolding voice.

"But Al," I complained, "I don't wanna look like a girl!"

**Okay so I know I promised Forks by at least the end of this chapter, but I just felt a filler chapter was in need covering Bella's emotions and to tell her story. I know some of you might hate me now for adding Renesmee but I'm gonna kind of make her OOC (out of character) so hopefully she'll be better. Chapter 11 I don't want to promise Forks again because I might fail on that one but I'm gonna try my hardest. Also I'd love it if you guys would review, I've got a favourite alert which really makes me happy but I feel like I'm in need of some constructive criticism. Preferebly no flames, but if you really feel like its something I need to hear go ahead. I just really need some reviews because reviews = happy Leeni and happy Leeni = Chapter 11 +!**

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**

**P.S.**

**On the bright side Port Angeles got mentioned so were close. :D**


	11. The Arrival

**Okay so Chapter 11 as I promised is being posted, now I'm still awaiting some results on the poll on my profile so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, and that includes the movies. However I do own a New Moon poster. :p **

**APOV**

_I was standing outside that house again, the one we were headed to in Washington, when I heard Bella's shouts from the inside. I ran up to the nearest window to see her stalking down the stairs clearly angry._

"_Ugh, I hate it here! I wish I'd never come to Forks!"_

"_Bella dear, come back please." The woman named Esme from my previous vision called with a sad look in her eyes._

"_Give her time Esme, she'll return, she always does." The man named Carlisle, from my past vision of this coven said as he appeared._

And then the vision was over.

"Jazz, Bells, Em! Guess what, I know the exact location of where we're going in Washington now!" I declared as happy as I could possibly be.

"That's great Al! Where are we going?" Bella asked curious.

She was so excited to have a new home, little did she know she wouldn't like it at all. I felt kind of guilty at the thought of that, why should I be the one deciding that we had to go here if I knew Bella would detest the place. But there was a reason I was having these visions, the four of us had to go to that house. It was like my visions of Jasper and the diner, this place held our destiny. Bella would get over it and if she didn't I'm sure she'd understand at least.

"Forks, near the Olympic park. See I knew we would have to shop in Port Angeles." Was my simple reply and attempt at changing the subject. The prospect of it working really was quite small but it was worth a shot, because even though I knew Jazz would see right through me and Bella would ignore it because she hated shopping, there was always Emmett.

"Wait, Alice did you have a vision, other than the last 3, you didn't tell us about?" Emmett asked me seriously.

"No Em that's just a shoppers intuition." I smiled, laughing at the fact he had half fell for it.

"So how do I get there from here then Alice?" Jazz asked me from the drivers seat.

"Well we're in Port Angeles now so if the map is correct, then you need to take the second right on South Peabody Street. Then take the second right again on to East Fourth Street and keep going until you reach South Lincoln Street, turn left there. Continue to go straight onto the US 101 West/East Lauridsen Boulevard and keep going until your in Forks." I replied.

"And what, this coven's house is right by the welcome to Forks sign?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"No, once we reach Forks we're gonna let my visions guide us."

We reached Forks rather quickly after that, Jazz had given me the wheel with out too much protest from Emmett about how he never got to drive. I drove fast, curious as to how Bella could hate anything and as to why neither Jasper, Emmett or I had been in any of my visions of this strange yellow eyed family. It only took about an hour for us to reach Forks in total. But that was the easy part, I knew the house would be difficult to find. My visions would help but that's all, they would just for the first time in a long time I felt lost. But that feeling didn't last long , visions came on quick when I needed them too.

_A forest, I had never noticed it before. But it was all over, it surrounded the massive house that would soon be our home. And just between the house and the forest was a river. A beautiful rushing river. I turned around as I heard a car coming up the drive, taking time to notice the nondescript details that were now so important, I suddenly realized just how long the driveway was; it twisted and turned by the looks of it and was lined by trees as well. There was also some grass and shrubbery. Then I took time to look at the car, a yellow Mercedes; identical to my own. Infact there were four people seated in the car, the two in the back were both tall, the man larger and more burly. Emmett, my mind whispered to me. The female was reading a book; old and worn. Bella, my mind whispered this time. The man in the shotgun seat was tall and scarred, he looked dangerous but his presense reminded me of home; Jasper's name immediately entered my mind. When I turned to look at the driver, the vision ended._

"Alice, Alice! Wake up!" Emmett spoke shaking me lightly. "Where the hell have you taken us? Were not even in town anymore."

"Because they don't live in town." I replied solemnlypointing at the Victorian mansion that now stood gracefully before us.

**Wow, finally made it to Forks and it only took 11 chapters. I actually never thought I'd get this far. Remember to review and check out the poll. The Cullens will enter next chapter, they kind of have too, though I can't guarantee which Cullens. Decisions, decisions. Oh well, see you next chapter!**

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**


	12. The Cullens

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapter twelve, this is a big chapter guys now I'm not so sure if it will literally be a big chapter but as for story development this is gonna be major, I mean we are finally going to witness the entry of who else but the Cullens. Now I wanna just mention something quickly here which I have been pondering, in the actual Twilight Saga Bella's gift is to block mental attacks as she's a shield, however here it's something much different, in a lot of ways I'd say it's similar to Alec's ability but in the best way possible as she kind of just stops something that's natural to whom ever she is attacking or whatever. I'm just bringing this up because Bella's gift is going to be playing an important role in the following chapters and I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do with the whole Edward mind reading thing. Will Bella still be on a different 'channel'? I don't know. So please bear with me. I don't really plan things out, it just comes. So I'm sorry if you don't like Bella's gift in this story but I started this before the release of Breaking Dawn and it was just me playing around with a possible idea for Bella's power.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga in any way shape or form, this includes the movies. - actually I do have copies of the books and movies which I bought at Chapters and HMV but let's not get into that. ;p - P.S. I saw Eclipse, it was awesome, for all you twihards like me I recommend it!**

EPOV

I was sitting playing my piano when I heard a car coming up the drive. My first assumption was that it was just Carlisle arriving home from the hospital a bit early. But as the car got closer I began to hear their thoughts - none of them being Carlisle.

"Rosalie, Esme." I spoke in a rushed tone. "We have visitors."

"Oh, did Carlisle invite some of his colleagues over?" Esme asked non chalantly.

_There is no meal prepared, what will the guests possibly think? _I heard her think.

"There are no heartbeats Esme." I spoke softly.

_Other vampires? What should we do? _Was Esme's thoughts.

"We do what Carlisle would do; be kind and hope they return the gesture." I said walking towards the door.

APOV

I danced towards the door of my future home with all the prestige that I could hope to have. My visions had guided me here just as I had hoped. Now, the rest was up to the coven inside; they could welcome us or turn us away.

"Hello, how may I be of help to you?" The young man I knew only as Edward asked, opening the door before I even had a chance to ring the bell.

"Hi, you must be Edward! I'm Alice and that's my sister Bella, our brother Emmett and over there beside Emmett is Jasper. We've come in hopes of joining your coven." I said as quickly and cheerfully as possible. However when I mentioned Jasper's name I heard three low building snarls. "Oh shush, Jazz is harmless, he won't hurt you if you don't hurt him."

"Or Alice, don't hurt Alice." Jasper added in his Southern drawl.

"Now can we come in? We've traveled an awfully long way to find you." I asked, slightly impatient.

"Yes of course dears, come in. My husband Carlisle should be home soon enough."Esme replied approaching the door.

"Thank you Esme." I responded politely.

As soon as we entered the house, Edward looking pointedly at Bella and myself voicing the question I had guessed was on his mind, "How do you know all our names and how come I can't read your mind ?"

"That's easy, Alice is psychic. She's been having visions of you guys for a while." Emmett answered as he sprawled himself out on Esme's couch.

"And the second one's easy too. I don't know you or trust you. And rightfully so, I want my thoughts to stay my thoughts." Bella answered calmly.

_Bella can block all vampiric instinct and powers Edward, that's her gift. _I thought as a silent answer to what I could already guess Edward was thinking.

"You're a shield?" Edward asked, seemingly astounded.

"If that's what you'd like to call it, then yes. And Alice, I'd prefer it if you didn't go around letting people know that." Bella answered, slightly irritated now.

"Is your brother and -" Edward stalled.

"Jasper." I filled in for him.

"- gifted too?" He finished.

"Nah, I'm not gifted." Emmett replied. "Just extraordinarily strong for a vampire my age." He said staring directly at the blonde vampire, whom I could only assume was Rosalie, in the corner. She smiled in return. "But Jasper is, he control's emotions." Emmett added, grinning in return.

"That's quite an astonishing gift." The man I knew as Carlisle said as he entered the room.

"Thank you, sir." Jasper replied, nodding his head.

Carlisle, now standing next to Esme, turned to study all of us. Before he could voice his question, Edward started with the answer..

"The short one is Alice: she's psychic. The two on the couch are Emmett and Bella. Bella's a shield blocking all vampiric instinct and powers. And you already know of Jasper. They want to join us."

Almost as soon as Edward had finished his hurried introduction, Carlisle began to smile. "Well from the looks, three of you already semi share our diet. So integrating would be fairly easy. It's the story we'll have to work on." He said in a welcoming voice.

"Wonderful." Bella smiled.

**Okay so the Cullens are in! I was expecting myself to write a fight scene for this chapter but it just didn't happen. Oh well at least you guys got a little bit in Edward's POV, right? So for chapter 13, I'm thinking it has to summarize the 'new story'. But that's all I know for now. It'll come I will see you in Chapter 13 whether it will be a summarization or not. Remember, read and review my friends. Also thanks for the favourite alert on Chapter 10 and also for the one on chapter 11 as well as for the review. The favourite alerts made my day and the review was of great help, you know who you are guys. So thanks.**

**All my love, **

**Leeni B.**


	13. The Story

**Okay so well I'm kind of speechless right now thanks to all the fabulous people who sent me some form of alert. You are the reason I continue with this story. Thanks,****J****!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

BPOV

The story was relatively simple. Obviously Emmett, Alice and I would stick with our story of being siblings, but with the added addition of Esme being our aunt, who took custody of us after our parent's death. Rosalie would continue with her role as Carlisle's biological daughter from a previous marriage and Jasper would assume the role of Carlisle's biological son, and Rosalie's twin, who had been living with his mother until now. Edward meanwhile would stick with his story of being Carlisle and Esme's teenage ward whom they later adopted. It would explain the similarity in our eye color and still allow Jasper and Alice to be a couple openly. It was perfect. Carlisle was on the phone with the local high school registering us now.

In the past couple of hours, we had all gotten to know each other, though Jasper, Emmett and I were rather hesitant at first. Alice however, had no problem what- so-ever. She and Edward were quick friends and she got along with Rosalie fairly well too, though no where near as well as Emmett did. I'm pretty sure we all could see where that relationship was headed. Jasper and I, however, were having more difficulty becoming part of this new family; we stuck together even though we barely knew each other. The only memories we shared together were accumulated during the long car ride here. Jasper was as uncomfortable around Rosalie and Edward as I was - I suppose that made it easier. We spent the majority of our time either talking to each other or to Esme and Carlisle, making me feel like a little kid sticking close to my parents at a big fancy party. Esme was easy to get along with; she was soft spoken and very motherly, which made me curious as to whether she only played the role of a mother or if she really felt we were her family. It was a nice idea, having a mom again. I liked it, and I was glad she would be the one with the role of our adoptive mother.

"Everyone," Carlisle said interrupting our conversations, "I just got off the phone with Ms. Carlton, the school secretary. You have all been successfully registered at Forks High. Alice, you'll be in grade 11 with Edward, while Bella, Jasper and Emmett will be in grade 12 with Rosalie."

I saw Jasper turn to me, dread clear on his face. I wasn't too happy either; neither of us liked being separated from Alice. But we had a story to uphold, and currently that was more important. After all, Jasper had to be the same age as Rosalie, just as much as I had to be the same age as Emmett. But we seemed to be the only two upset at this prospect. Emmett and Rosalie grinned insanely at each other while Edward offered Alice a kind smile which she returned. I felt betrayed: I currently saw Jasper as my only ally in some non existent war. Alice and Emmett had left us for the dark side.

I turned to look at my new friend, "Jasper, come on, let's go hunting."

It was finally morning: I had been out in the woods behind the house 'hunting' with Jasper all night in a meek attempt to distract myself from the reality of school and Forks. Never before had I felt so upset. I spent the majority of my time ranting and ripping out trees - I only hunted briefly. At 8'o clock we headed back to the house, Jasper feeling anxious and me still slightly vexed.

"How are my eyes?" Jasper asked me cautiously to break the deafening silence.

"Fine, Jasper. They look just like mine."

After a brief pause, I heard him timidly mumble under his breath. "Bella, I'm new to this hunting animals thing… do you think I'll harm anyone by accident?"

"I'm no Alice, Jasper, but I think you'll do fine. But I'll make sure to block your hunting instincts, just incase." I smiled at him, now calm, though I was sure that would end as soon as Jasper and I were apart.

"Thanks." He smiled in return.

When we reached the house, Carlisle and Esme went over the story with us once more. When they had left, the six of us had headed down to the Cullen's garage… our garage. Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper had all quickly loaded themselves into Edward's silver Volvo. I was about too as well, until a beautiful blue motorcycle caught my eye; Rosalie seemed to be eyeing the red one next too it. _They must be hers_, I figured.

'Rosalie, no, that's a bad idea." Edward said in an apparent answer to one of her thoughts.

"There's not enough room in that dinky little piece of scrap metal you call a car for all of us Edward." Rosalie retorted harshly.

"Hey, I'm cool with riding on the roof." Emmett exclaimed.

"We need to remain inconspicuous Emmett, remember what happened last time?" I frowned, "Anyways, Rosalie is right: there is no way we are all fitting into that car."

"You bike Bella?" Rosalie asked while turning to me, a sly smile clear on her face.

"I call the blue one." I replied, ignoring the protests from the others that we should both just take another car.

"That's fine; the red one is my baby anyways."

"Aren't they both yours?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but the blue one is just a spare. You can have her if you want."

Thanking her, I hopped on the blue bike as Rosalie mounted the red one. Revving the engine I turned to her, "Race ya." she said before I could, her grin now echoed on my face.

**Okay so there we are. I think its good, not just a short summary of the cover up story after all. I enjoyed developing Bella's relationship with Jasper and giving her the beginning of one with Rosalie. Can't wait to write more for Edward though, I'm thinking Bella's gonna have fun ticking Edward off. Also I realize some of you might not like the grades I placed the characters in, as it is different from the actual books, but please remember I developed Alice, Emmett's and Bella's cover up story in the first chapter. Not realizing how it may affect the Cullen's story too. Please review and I will see you next chapter. **

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**

**P.S.**

**I want to thank my sister Addy for her wonderful Beta-ing efforts. This would be all one run on sentence without her.**


	14. First Day Prank

**Okay so I don't own any of the Twilight Saga and that's a disclaimer, believe it!**

**Sorry I've been watching wayyyyyy too much Naruto and I couldn't help myself, enjoy though!**

RPOV

The way into Forks High was quick. Of course Bella and I drove way past the speed limit. What did it matter anyway, there were only like three cops in town and none of them spent their days focusing on giving tickets out. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, the first thing Edward did when he got out of his car was lecture us on remaining inconspicuous. Bella's reaction was pretty much the same as mine.

"You need to relax, take a chill pill or something. These things are meant to go fast." She said returning the glare Edward was currently giving us.

"Yeah Eddie, it's not like Rosie or Bella did anything wrong." Emmett said, sticking up for us.

I blushed at his use of a nickname which I hadn't heard since I was a human. Normally I'd tear a limb off of someone for calling me that. But with Emmett, it seemed different, I didn't care. I actually liked the fact he had a nickname for me.

"Alice even if you didn't see them getting a ticket or even pulled over, your visions are subjective, so all they really had to do was decide to speed up." Edward replied to a thought Alice had apparently forgotten to voice.

"You don't know that for sure, Alice." Edward responded again to the silence.

"That's it I'm getting sick of this," Bella interrupted, "good luck reading our thoughts today."

"Hey, wait no fair." Edward said , less self assured now.

"Don't piss off the shield." I said walking away with Emmett, laughing. Jasper and Alice, arms linked, trailed slowly behind us.

"Thank god for your gift," I whispered to Bella during English class, second period.

It had been hilarious watching Edward attempt to be as smooth as he usually was in class, during first period sociology. Apparently she had not only blocked our thoughts but the entire school as well. For once in his life the jerk actually had to pay attention, instead of stealing answers out of other people's minds.

"Well it certainly has been coming in handy lately." She whispered back.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Swan is there something you'd like to share?" asked us in a strict tone.

"No, , we were just discussing the gift Bella and her siblings brought for Esme." I responded quickly.

"Well since class is over in five minutes, why don't you tell us a little bit about it." She said an evil smile lighting up her face.

_Great, what a bitch. _I thought, turning to Bella, out of ideas.

"Well you see, it was our late mother's. She was Esme's sister." Bella explained, "It's a locket that originally belonged to my grandmother. It's supposed to go to the oldest daughter, which would be me, but I thought it would be best if Esme keeps it, after all she did take us in."

At this point, Bella had her head tucked down looking at her feet. She appeared as if she was about to burst into tears. It was perfect, looked so guilt ridden at forcing Bella to bring up her mother's recent death.

", if you don't mind, could Bella and I leave class two minutes early." I asked, looking pointedly at Bella, who was now hiding her giggles against my shoulder.

"Fine." She replied in a rush.

I wrapped my arm around Bella, adding to the fake display of emotion and quickly pulled her out of the classroom.

As soon as we were out , Bella broke down laughing. "I can't believe we were able to pull that off." She said inbetween giggles.

I couldn't help laughing myself, Rictor was such a mean old hag and Bella had made her feel regret for pushing a student too far for the first time in her life probably.

EPOV

"You know your not suppose to be pleased with yourselves when you do something like that." I said crossing the hall to Rosalie and Bella.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read our minds today." Rosalie responded looking angrily at Bella.

"I can't," I said now glaring at Bella myself, "but I'm not deaf ."

"Well she deserved it, that was a private conversation." Bella retorted.

"That was funny Bells. I had her first period, she yelled at me for not getting the answer right to some question." Alice chimed in, joining us as we walked to the cafeteria.

"What was funny?" Emmett asked grinning, as he and Jasper joined us as well.

"Rose and I pulled the sob story on Mrs. Rictor."

"Well done," Jasper replied chortling.

I just grimaced, the story was meant as a cover up. Nothing more. Rosalie had been careless since the day she was turned, the fact that this Bella was the same way, would just make it more difficult to remain unnoticed.

**Okay so I'm sorry fourteen took so long, I just wasn't sure how to introduce their school life and I'm not even sure if this is that great. I mean I have so many questions that are both rhetorical and not. Did I end it right? Did I start it right? Is Rosalie in character? Does Rosalie give enough enlightment into the Edward - Bella relationship as it currently stands? The questions are endless and I'm clueless as to the answers for them. If you want to enlighten me as to what you think the answers are I would love that. Be as tough on me as you think necessary. Trust me I think it's necessary! Thanks, I see you soon for fifteen, which I think will either be in the caf or after school or the first sunny day in Forks for our 4 protagonists. I'm leaning towards the latter. Look forward too it, I know I am. Btw if my punctuation sucked im sorry but I had no Beta for this chapter. **

**All my love,**

**Leeni B.**


End file.
